


My sister

by RubyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Thank you sis to edit this.





	1. Chapter 1

Jhon was surprised to see sherlock woken up in early morning and tring to clean up a last night's mess.jhon asked what happened why you are cleaning up?He just said she is coming.jhon ask who?suddenly grage came busting through the door and said did you got the news she is coming back.jhon was beyond confused why every one in panic mode.suddenly Sherlock got a call and to John's surprise he pick it up.listen to it and said to grage you are a goner Graham.grage pale at his words. Suddenly they all heard a high pich squall form Mrs Hudson who was excited to see someone.Sherlock said she is finally where ok everyone don't panic and smile.after few minutes a pretty girl in her late twenty come running into the room.and huge Sherlock and saying I missed you soooo much.he huged her and said I missed you too.she then sniff him and said are you smoking?Grage said No I have keep him in watching him.she turned around and said I'll deal with you later.He wanted to say something but she said I told you to pick me up from the airport so mi can't but you are sitting where.atlast jhon clear his throat and said hi I'm jhon Watson.she looked at him and said oh Dr Watson nice to meet you.I'm Alice Holmes.jhon just said there are three of you.just then Mycroft came in and said yes she is our little one.after few moments Greg said now babe do you forgive me.she smile and said yes.jhon said I need some time to process it. I'm in a new dimension. Sherlock asked Alice how was your trip.she was laying on the couch and sherl was playing with her hair.she just said oh nothing new me and the girls solved another case but I found a link of a criminal in London.jhon was looking at them until he ask what you do exactly?She smile and said me and two of my friends are secret agent of Mycroft.My job is behavior analysis.one of my friend is an ethical hacker and other one is a gunious in human anatomy and physiology basically she is much better than Molly at her work.jhon then asked Greg and you?she said yes us? What about us?Sherlock said Graham and little one is dating and me and Mycroft both are against it.Ruby said no that's not true.sherlock just messed up her hair and said oh mycroft is afraid to tell you that he doesn't approve Graham.last time you hide all his umbrellas when he said you are not old enough to live with me but old enough to go to trips alone.now tell me the criminal link you find out about.Ruby looked at sherlock and said I don't want to.he said ok then what do you want.she just said this and tucked herself beside sherlock and said huggles.he just smile and said ok little one and starting to ran fingers through her hair.jhon was watching this finally when Ruby fall asleep he said you are totally different person around her.he not even looked at jhon and said she was the first one who appreciated me the way I'm.not asking anything for In return.To her I'm her big brother who can do anything in the world.and I'll do it only for her.


	2. someone's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sis to edit this.

Days passed and sherlock seems to have forgotten about the criminal link that Alice mentioned about. It was unlikely of him,but haveing his sister for whome he maintain a soft spot im his heart,may have effect on him.  
John walked into the living room where sherlock was playing the violin and Alice was doing Sudoku in a breakneck speed.on seeing Jhon,Alice offered to make tea and made to go to the kitchen. Jhon would have liked that,for a change to someone else make a cuppa for him.just then they heard sherlock's phon ping with a text.  
"Alice,I'll make tea.you just sit back and enjoy slaughtering the Sudoku. Both Jhon and Alice stared at Sherlock as if he had grown two heads,when Sherlock pushed her back to the chair and hurried to the kitchen.  
" Sherlock are you sure you are not sick?"asked Alice.she exchanged a meaningful glance with John. Few minutes later Sherlock came back and handed everyone tea.  
"Sherlock are you sure this is not poisoned?" Jhon still hasn't out grown his fear at the the Baskervilles,was skeptical.  
Sherlock huffed and grabbing the cup and sipping from it." Happy?"he snapped back the cup. Watching the good humoured banter,Alice sipped her's.  
"It's pretty good actually" Said Jhon,sitting with his laptop to blog away. An instict told his to look up,just in time to see Alice passed out,her cup was on the floor in pieces.  
"Sherlock what did you mix in her tea?"  
Mild sedative,nothing to worry about,don't fuss. Sherlock replied off handedly and carried the girl to his bedroom. Coming out of the bedroom after locking the door,sherlock showed the text he received to the Ex-army doctor.  
"Holmes,you do have a talented sister.hope she won't get lost like Alice in the good old fairytale.-The good old fashioned villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was missing the good old fashioned villain


End file.
